A Best Friend's Secret
by coli narago
Summary: Movie world - nonslash - Heidrich doesn't know that Edward can fight until they are cornered in a dark alley and he has to fight his way out.


A/N: Hey, guys. I was writing the next chapter for 'caught a cold', when this little thing popped into my head. So I thought I better get it down before too much goes on and I forget all about it. So, here goes! By the way, this is my first one shot ever.

Alphonse's POV

The hollow pounding of steps. The dark grey of dusk. The deep red of brick buildings. The silence the night.

Edward and I were walking back to our apartment after coming back from the market. We had been out on our weekly shopping trip, and were coming back with our arms filled with a shopping bag each. The night was falling in mid january, and the wind was chilling me through my jacket, all the way to my bones.

Walking past all of these dark alleys was sending chills down by my spine. The whole city was aware of the increasing gang violence, and the rouges in the night, beating the other citizens for their money. Sometimes killing them.

It made me wonder where these, kids mostly, had learned to fight in the first place and how many hardships it takes to give someone the hardness of soul to hit another person hard enough to cause real damage.

I had come to the decision that it took a lifetime of pain and suffering, and it was impossible not send out a silent prayer of thanks that neither my friends or myself had had a life like that.

I am suddenly aware of Edward walking next to me. He has become my best friend over the years that we have been working and living together. For the longest time, I'd always assumed that he had had he had been basically brought up like I had; always imagining a kind family a good neighborhood like mine. I could never have guessed that my whole view on Edward was about to change.

It was happening, just like the stories always told that they dd. The gang was coming out of the alley we were walking past. As I prepared to back up and run, I noticed that two more men were behind me, another blocking me from the street and light. I was being ushered into the dark alley, with no way out, where no one would find me bleeding on the ground until the morning light and I was already dead and gone.

Fear gripped at my sides and I dropped the bag of food goods. Beside me, I watched what appeared to be the leader of the rouge herd take a step toward Edward and myself. "If you just hand over all of your money and valuables, then I just might let you live. Or at least allow you death to be a little bit painful." I was ready to hand him all I had, an hope I didn't die tonight. Both Ed and I were far too young to pass on just yet.

"I don't think so." Edward, are you crazy?!?!?!?! You don't talk back like that! They have no regard for your life whatsoever!

The leader wordlessly took out a large pipe from his oversized jacket and took a good swing at my friend's head. I honestly thought for a moment that the blow would be enough to split his head open. I thought for a split second that Ed would be dead by morning.

But not all was as it seemed.

In a moment, Edward's eyes had glazed over into a mask of indifference, filled with a courage that he had seen only the one time before – when the had saved a coworker from a falling beam, and a fearlessness that almost scared me.

He swung a punch with unbelievable force, straight into the guy's jaw, and sent him flying back a foot. Every thug them attacked at once, all aiming for the short teen before me. But Edward did an enormous backflip out of the brawl and landed on his feet, pulling a low sweeping kick to two of the men, and them a few punched, as well as a few front punches before he was engulfed in the throng of gang members.

Finally, the heap of unconscious thugs grew and he was left with two particularly large opponents.

Another came charging right at me. H had a gun in his hand, and came crashing into me. I was petrified, lying on the cold hard ground, with him on top of me, gun to my temple, gazing into his insane eyes. They only showed greed, lack of sanity. 'Click'. The safety lock on the gun was undone, and his finger turning towards the trigger – his grin showed nothing but how much he really, truly, hungered for my _pain _ - my _**blood**_.

A moment later, all of the pressure was gone from my torso and the cold of steel gone from my temple. Looking about, I realized Edward had grabbed him and thrown him off of me, into the brick wall, where the brute sat groaning in pain and gripping his head.

A hand came down to grab me gently by the elbow and bring me to my feet. "We better get out of here, Alphonse." Edward's eyes had turned back to the old, indifferent, cool, observant I'd come to know, also touched with bit of concern.

That was the day I'd learned that every fighting man had known a life of pain and suffering.

That was the day I'd learned my best friend knew how to fight.


End file.
